La mer, toujours la mer
by Anima-Celesta
Summary: Maintenant que Philène a terminé son voyage initiatique à Sinnoh, qu'est-elle censée faire? Pourquoi pas un voyage à Hoenn? D'accord, mais qu'est ce que ce voyage est censé être pour un dresseur souvent plongé dans le passé et ne rêvant que d'une chose: mettre la main sur des légendaires.
1. Chapter 1

_Je voulais écrire une fic sur Pokémon (en tant que fan, je me devais d'en faire au moins une)._

_Donc, bon. J'espère que cette fic ne sera pas trop foireuse (j'ai un don pour en faire, c'est pas possible.). Mon autre espoir est le suivant: si ma fic est sérieuse, j'espère qu'elle le restera et ne partira pas en délire plus ou moins apocalyptique (encore que vu mon sens de l'humour existant une fois sur deux, ça risque pas d'arriver)._

_Disclaimer: Philène is mine! Le reste pas n'est pas à moi (dommage)_

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

.

Prologue

.

La ligue Sinnoh. Ce fut long et difficile, mais Philène avait réussi à l'achever. Son voyage initiatique, au cours duquel elle avait vaincu les champions d'arènes, de temps à autre croisé des membres de la Team Galaxie dans la région et combattu le Conseil Quatre était terminé.

La Team Galaxie... Philène ne savait toujours pas ce que cette bande d'hurluberlus à affreuse coupe au bol bleu turquoise voulait. Si un jour elle rencontrait la personne qui avait mené à la dissolution de ce groupe de criminels, Philène se promit de lui demander le but de la Team Galaxie. Mais il n'y avait que peu que cette rencontre ne se produise.

Après tout cela, elle était retournée dans son village natal: Bonaugure.

Ce fut donc dans sa chambre à jongler avec les pokéballs de son simiabraz (renommé Massaï), de son etouraptor (alias Pidget) et de son tentacruel (rebaptisé Poulpi).

Une des trois pokéballs tomba au sol, vite suivit des deux autres.

Philène soupira: ce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans ce village perdu au milieu de nulle part!

Et si elle repartait en voyage? Oui, ça pourrait être une idée. Tout recommencer à zéro avec une nouvelle équipe de pokémons! En plus, elle pourrait toujours se servir de Massaï ou même de Poulpi si vraiment elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir avec ses futurs nouveaux pokémons.

Mais où aller...? Pourquoi pas à Kanto? Non, trop classique. Johto? C'était à coté de Kanto donc en général, les gens y allaient pas mal aussi. Unys? Trop loin et le voyage en avion couterait sans doute très cher.

Alors, il ne lui restait pas trente six régions possibles: Hoenn. Une île plutôt difficile d'accès, peu aimée par les dresseurs à cause de la mer présente un peu partout dans la région.

Philène ramassa ses pokéballs et maintenant, en route pour l'aéroport! Prochain arrêt: Hoenn!

.

* * *

_Bon alors. Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, Philène n'est pas l'héroïne de Diamant/Perle/Platine. _

_Ensuite, Hoenn. Jusqu'ici, j'ai vu plein de fics se déroulant à Kanto, Jotho, Unys et un peu plus rarement à Sinnoh. Donc bon. J'ai décidé que ça serait Hoenn cette fois._

_Quant aux surnoms des trois pokémons cités... On va dire que j'étais pas mais alors vraiment pas inspiré._

_Sinon, suis-je la seule à m'être toujours demandé pourquoi Helio voulait-il détruire le monde pour en créé un autre? Dans quel but? Franchement, à quoi ça aurait pu servir, faudra qu'on m'explique un jour. Passons._

_Le prologue est court mais bien heureusement, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon. Ben voilà le nouveau chapitre._

_Disclaimer: Philène is mine et le reste on sait à qui ça appartient._

_Une petite précision: la fic se déroule quelques années avant le début des jeux Rubis/Saphir/Émeraude. Donc, je ne vais pas suivre le scénario de ces jeux (bien que je les adore) et il y aura des petites modifications par rapport aux champions d'arènes._

_C'était le truc utile à savoir sur cette fic._

_Bref. _

_Je comprend pas pourquoi personne ne fait jamais de fics à Hoenn. C'est vrai quoi... Il y a des endroits plutôt cool à explorer là-bas. Bon, on est d'accord, ces coins sont pas toujours simple à atteindre (combien de tentative ais-je fais pour atteindre les ruines sous-marines en plein milieu des courants?). Bref._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 Boubou, Chemi et Tang

Je venais d'arriver à Hoenn. Je sentais que j'allais galérer avec toute la flotte qu'il y a. Non mais parce que je ne savais (et ne sais toujours pas) nagé en fait. Mais au pire, j'avais Poulpi pour ça! Ah oui mais non, c'est vrai. Je l'avais laissé sur le premier PC venu avec le reste de mon équipe de Sinnoh. Zut. J'avais plus qu'à me trouver une bestiole aquatique et à lui apprendre surf.

… Ah oui mais, j'avais laissé mes CTs et mes CSs à la maison. Donc pour apprendre ce genre d'attaque à mon futur pokémon eau c'était mort pour l'instant.

… Au pire, je n'avais qu'à tanner mon père pour qu'il envoie un poichigeon voyageur me livrer les Css.

Oui parce que dans la famille, on fait pas confiance à la poste: des gens pourraient essayer de nous piquer mes Css (ou l'argent envoyé en cadeau d'anniversaire, au choix). Du coup, après être rentré d'un voyage à Unys, mon grand frère a dressé une horde de poichigeons pour nous livrer nos colis. C'est classe, non?

Ce qui l'est déjà moins, c'est de nettoyer les fientes de ces satanés piafs par contre...

Bref, pour en revenir à ma livraison, le tannage de père: la meilleure tactique pour obtenir tout ce que vous voulez.

Ouais, c'est ce que j'allais faire mais pas tout de suite.

_Mademoiselle?

Nyé? Qui pouvait bien me parler? Et surtout qui OSAIT interrompre le cour de mes pensées?

_Auriez vous la gentillesse de choisir votre pokémon, me demande l'air agacé un assistant du professeur je-sais-plus-quoi.

Ah oui. Parce qu'en fait, je me trouvais à Bourg-en-vol, un patelin paumé qui ressemblait beaucoup à Bonaugure.

C'est à croire que tous les villages dans lesquels se trouvent les laboratoires d'un professeur quelconque sont des coins paumés!

Bref. Et donc, après avoir demandé gentiment au professeur euh... SEKO! Voilà, je me rappelle, il s'appelle professeur SEKO! Brefouille.

J'avais donc « gentiment » (hypocritement conviendrait mieux mais passons...) demandé au prof Seko si je pouvais avoir un pokémon pour entamer un voyage.

Il a accepté sans même se demander mais pourquoi diable une inconnue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et se baladant avec un sac rempli de hyper potion et toutes sortes d'autres objets utiles pour s'occuper d'une bestiole (montrant qu'elle n'est PAS une dresseuse débutante voulant faire un voyage initiatique) fiche là. Oh non mais franchement, je vous jure...

Juste pour précisions, cela faisait un quart d'heure que j'hésitais face aux trois starters de Hoenn (Poussifeu, Arcko et Gobou). Ce n'est pas que je ne savais pas lequel prendre. En fait, je ne savais pas quel surnom lui donner.

… Ben quoi? C'est important les surnoms!

_Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous vous dépêcher à la fin?!

Ne remarquait-il pas que j'étais en pleine réflexion?!

…

_Enfin! JE SAIS!

Le scientifique me regarda d'un air heureux. Mon regard tomba sur le pokémon que j'avais décidé de prendre.

_Quoique en fait, je sais pas, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour l'assistant.

Ce dernier semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le pauvre, il devait être surmené. Le professeur Seko devait être un tyran l'obligeant à travailler jour et nuit pour un salaire de misère ne lui permettant pas de payer les repas de sa famille et... Mais je m'égarais. De toute façon, c'était son problème, pas le mien.

Bon, cette fois ça y est. Mon choix était fait.

Arcko, sache que si il n'y avait pas eu autant de mer à Hoenn, que si j'avais su nagé et surtout que si j'avais su quel surnom te donner, c'est toi que j'aurais choisis. Mais tant pis. Tu es un type plante difficile à nommé, c'est pourquoi je pris comme premier pokémon de Hoenn... GOBOU!

Je me retrouvais donc avec une créature quadrupède bleue dont les joues sont ornées de branchies oranges (suis-je la seule à trouver que le orange jure avec le bleu?) et possédant une nageoire bleue (qui me fait pensé pour je ne sais quelle raison à une antenne) sur la tête.

Son nouveau nom? BOUBOU!

… Quoi? Oui, j'ai mis un quart d'heure à trouver ce nom génial. Non, ce n'est PAS débile.

_Ah je vois que tu as finalement choisis Gobou.

Voilà le professeur. Perso, je trouvais qu'il possédait une tronche de pédophile.

… Non mais sérieusement.

Vous en connaissez beaucoup des vieux qui vous tutoie dès la première rencontre? Et qui vous invite chez eux boire le thé alors que vous n'êtes qu'une innocente demoiselle de bientôt dix-huit ans?

… Oui, je suis encore (et désespérément) innocente. Mais vous vous attendiez à quoi? Je me suis baladé dans tout Sinnoh pendant trois plombes... Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'avais eu le temps de draguer? Que nenni!

Et puis, je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais les mecs ont tendance à essayer de s'éloigner de moi à chaque fois. Ils doivent être timide.

Pour en revenir au professeur... Je suis sure qu'il voulait faire de moi son esclave sexuel. Remarque, je le comprend. Je suis un canon dans mon genre.

… Brrr... Coucher avec lui, ça me dégoute. Encore, s'il avait du fric, je dirais pas non. J'aurais qu'à me retrouver sur son testament et le buter ensuite mais là franchement, s'il n'y pas d'héritage à la clef... Voilà quoi.

_Jeune Philène, mon collègue de Sinnoh, le professeur Sorbier m'a parlé de toi. Selon lui, tu es un dresseur accompli et tu souhaitais faire un voyage dans notre belle région de Hoenn. C'est pourquoi, je te confie ce gobou à une seule condition: j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi.

Merdouille. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il m'attende et connaisse déjà mon nom. Au pire, je n'avais qu'à faire genre j'acceptais la mission pour ensuite embarquer Boubou et faire mon petit bonhomme de chemin sans m'occuper de la mission.

_En vérité, je suis comme tu dois déjà t'en douter un scientifique et j'aimerais que tu prennes ce pokédex et que tu en remplisse les pages au fur et à mesure.

… Avais-je une tronche à m'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes pour écrire une encyclopédie, sérieusement?

_Vois-tu, la seule chose que tu auras à faire, c'est de croiser des pokémons et les pages se rempliront toutes seules et...

Oh si ce n'était que ça, c'est ok.

Après qu'il m'ait expliqué ma mission, je me demandais si je pouvais partir avant de me rappeler que je devais impérativement savoir si c'était le même système qu'à Sinnoh au niveau des captures, c'est-à-dire que les dresseurs n'avaient le droit de capturer que le premier pokémon sur lequel ils tombaient par endroit visité.

Je me mis à prier pour que ça ne soit pas ce système à la noix à cause duquel j'avais du faire une croix sur ce ponyta à la crinière étrangement bleue quand j'étais à Bonville...

_Tu n'as le droit de capturer que le premier pokémon rencontré par...

« NOOOOON! » fut ma réaction mentale.

Voilà, à cause d'une histoire de réglementation des captures, mon voyage à Hoenn était foutu. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être dresseur si on ne pouvait pas choper autant de pokémon qu'on le souhaitait? Pff... Il allait encore falloir que je mette de coté mon projet d'attraper tous les pokémon légendaires disponibles pour conquérir une région.

Oui, je voulais (et veux toujours) capturer les légendaires! Après tout, aussi mythiques soient-ils, ils restaient des pokémons. Donc, les enfermer dans une pokéball ne devait pas être impossible. Mais bon. C'était mort dans la mesure où j'avais envie de rester dans légalité tant que je n'avais pas de légendaire.

… Tout ça à cause d'une règle chiante.

Finalement, je sortais de ce laboratoire, Boubou sur les talons. Au loin, le soleil commençait à décliner. Avec ça, j'en avais oublié l'heure. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le centre pokémon le plus proche se trouvait dans la ville voisine, Rosyères, qui était à deux heures de marches de Bourg-en-vol.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire: même si être sur les routes de nuit était depuis longtemps devenue une habitude, cette fois je ne marchai pas jusqu'à pas d'heure et préférais dormir à la belle étoile, au pied d'un arbre de la route menant à Rosyères.

Si je dormis à cet endroit au lieu d'aller tout simplement demander l'hospitalité à un habitant de Bourg-en-vol, c'était tout simplement à cause d'une histoire de fierté particulièrement mal placée.

.

XXXX

.

Après avoir dormi avec Boubou sur la route 101 (si je me souvenais bien de son numéro à cette route), je me remis en route.

Mon gobou me regardais curieusement, devant probablement se demander mais pourquoi diable une dresseuse accomplie comme moi pouvait bien vouloir de lui.

Remarque, je le comprend. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un misérable petit pokémon inutile se fait repérer par un dresseur comme moi...

Un ver (ou plutôt une chenille répondant au nom de chenipotte) au corps rouge et blanc dont la tête était surmontée d'un dard jaune jaillit brusquement d'un buisson et se posta devant nous dans une posture « intimidante ».

Oui, les guillemets sont importants. Parce qu'avez-vous déjà vu un ver intimidant? Non? Ben moi si et franchement, c'est pas crédible. Remarque, Boubou non plus n'avair pas l'air d'une menace vu comme ça. Mais j'ai finis par remédier à ce problème fort... Problématique.

Quelques attaques charge plus tard, le chenipotte était au bord de l'évanouissement. Je m'apprêtais à ordonner le coup de grâce quand soudain, je me rappelais la règle qui fait qui m'empêchait de capturer autant de pokémons que je le souhaitais.

N'étant pas une dresseuse débutante, j'avais déjà mes propres pokéballs. C'est pourquoi, je lançais de mauvaise grâce une ball sur le chenipotte.

Le « de mauvaise grâce » n'est pas là pour faire joli. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas les pokémons insecte, loin de là. Le problème est que ce type de pokémon n'était (et n'est toujours) pas très avantagé: ils ont beaucoup de faiblesses, ne sont pas très résistants et à part les pokémons psy et plante, ils ne dominent aucun type.

J'en sais quelque chose pour avoir dressé un insecte. Un apitrini répondant au nom de Sweety pour être exacte. Je l'adorais à l'instar de Massaï et Pidget qui font parti de mes rares pokémons à avoir connu mon apitrini. Parce que Sweety est mort très tôt.

Depuis, je n'ai jamais capturé d'autre pokémon insecte.

… Revenons-en au chenipotte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pokéball cesse de bouger. D'après mon pokédex, mon chenipotte est un mâle. Bon, prenons un peu de temps pour le nommer.

_Bou!

_Non, c'est trop commun comme surnom pour un pokémon insecte...

Oui, ma première conversation avec Boubou fut au sujet du surnom de mon nouvellement capturé chenipotte.

_Gobou? Gogobou?

_Tais toi, j'essaye de réfléchir! En attendant que je trouve, cogne les deux-trois pokémons qui passent! Et bien sur, tu restes dans mon champ de vision que je puisse venir t'aider si tu en as besoin! Hm...

Je sais que cela peut paraître imprudent de laisser Boubou s'entrainer tout seul. Mais ayant déjà fais ça avec Massaï, je sais aussi que les pokémons, même appartenant à quelqu'un, peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans ordre.

Donc, je décidais d'appeler mon chenipotte Chemi. Mignon, non?

_Boubou! Viens ici, il est grand temps de faire la connaissance de Chemi, appelai-je mon gobou.

Celui-ci me rejoint et je sortais de sa pokéball mon chenipotte. Celui-ci était épuisé de son précédent combat avec Boubou. Je fouillais dans mon sac, en sortait une potion et rapprochais le spray du chenipotte pour le soigner. En me voyant faire, Chemi fit la chose lui paraissant la plus censée à faire dans cette situation: se cacher derrière Boubou.

_Allons bon! Chemi je voudrais juste soigner tes blessures, peut-être que ça picotera un peu au début mais après tu te sentira mieux, tentai-je de le raisonner.

Un gémissement pitoyable parvînt à mes oreilles. Apparemment, Chemi était d'accord pour se faire soigner, mais pas par moi: après tout, QUI l'avait mit dans cet état? Je soupirais. S'il exigeait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui lui prépare sa nourriture, il se débrouillait, non mais!

Je faisais rentrer dans leurs pokéballs respectives Boubou et Chemi avant de me rendre à Rosyères. La ville était petite, bien qu'un peu plus grande que Bourg-en-vol. Je repérais le magasin dont le toit bleu se détachait du décor et rentrait dans le centre pokémon.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention au décor: je le connaissais déjà. Les mêmes tables et les mêmes fauteuils de toutes les couleurs alignés le long des murs, le même carrelage, les mêmes murs et le même comptoir derrière lequel se dressait la machine de soin et l'infirmière.

A gauche se trouvait un escalier menant aux chambres que les dresseurs pouvaient réserver pour passer la nuit. A coté se trouvait une porte menant au self.

Sur la droite de la pièce, il y avait cette porte que, je l'espérais de tout cœur, je n'aurais pas à franchir lors de mon voyage à Hoenn: derrière celle-ci se trouvait le bloc opératoire dans lequel les blessures les plus graves étaient soignées.

Néanmoins, je ne me fis aucune illusion à ce sujet: tôt ou tard, l'un de mes pokémons se retrouverait là-bas. Et peut-être n'y réchapperait-il pas.

J'eus une pensée pour Lapi, ma lockpin. Dire que si j'étais arrivée plus tôt au centre pokémon de Verchamps, peut-être que les médecins auraient pu... Non, ressasser le passé ne servait à rien.

Je m'avançais jusqu'au comptoir et laissais l'infirmière mettre mes pokéballs dans la machine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me les rendait. Je la saluais avant d'aller me connecter au PC. J'accédais au système de boites (très utile soi-dit en passant) dans lequel je stockais les survivants de mon périple à Sinnoh.

Parmi eux, il y avait Pidget et Massaï. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Qu'ils se reposent, ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout ça.

Je tournais alors mon attention vers Chemi et Boubou. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs apprit une nouvelle attaque: coud'boue. Je regardais aussi les attaque que mon chenipotte maitrisait: dard venin, charge et sécrétion.

Je soupirais. Je savais que Boubou pourrait parfaitement s'en sortir. Mais alors Chemi... Il ne risquait qu'une seule chose: se faire tuer. Et c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je décidais donc de le garder avec moi mais de ne pas le faire combattre. J'avais perdu un pokémon insecte, mais le second je le garderai, foi de Philène!

Je sortis du centre pokémon et sortais de sa pokéball Chemi.

_Alors tu vois? Je t'avais dis que tu risquais rien avec moi.

_Cheni, me répondit-il peu convaincu.

Certains pokémons donnaient leur confiance plus rapidement que d'autre à leur dresseur. Chemi devait faire parti de ceux qui ne la donnait que difficilement. Raison de plus pour qu'il ne combatte pas: ce genre de pokémon était capable de contester les ordres pendant les combats... J'espérais sincèrement que Boubou ne serait pas comme ça.

_Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va aller au magasin acheter de la nourriture, une carte de la région et des potions, lui dis-je.

_Chenipotte?

_Mes hyper potions, mes total-soin, mes guérisons et mes potion max? Voyons, toi et Boubou n'avez pas besoin d'objets de soin aussi puissants. Des potions normales seront largement suffisantes pour l'instant.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit vers le bâtiment à toit bleu. Je franchis la porte et filais automatiquement vers le rayon nourriture. En voyant tout cela, les yeux de Chemi s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Peut-être allais-je gagner des points auprès de lui avec cette petite descente dans le paradis des pokémons un peu trop morfales.

Après avoir pris la nourriture, les potions et la carte je me dirigeais vers la caisse, Chemi sur les talons quand je repérais une paire flambant neuve de basket.

Je songeais à ma toute première paire de ces chaussures, offerte par ma mère. Ces chaussures de sport avaient finit par être trop petites et complètement défoncées à force d'être portées qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Je décidais que ces baskets seraient toujours mieux pour parcourir les routes que mes petites tennis. Après tout, la paire que ma mère m'avait donné avait tenu un bon moment.

Je posais mes futurs achats pour m'intéresser à la pointure. Après quelques minutes de recherches, je trouvais des chaussures à ma taille. Je jetais alors un coup d'œil au prix et grimaçait: depuis QUAND une simple paire de baskets coûtait-elle aussi chère?!

Mentalement, je bénissais les économies que j'avais fais pendant mon voyage à Sinnoh. Elles allaient m'être TRÈS utile, aucun doute là-dessus.

Je me rendis à la caisse, payait mes achats et sortis du magasin. Une fois cela fait, je sortais Boubou de sa pokéball. Le gobou nous regarda Chemi et moi avant d'afficher un grand sourire de benêt.

Je m'installais par terre et entreprenait de ranger les potions et la nourriture dans mon sac. Ensuite, j'enlevais ma paire de tennis et mettais mes baskets. Finalement, je dépliais ma carte et me penchait dessus, à l'instar de mes pokémons.

_Bon alors. Deux choix s'offrent à moi: je peux continuer vers le nord, traverser un bras de mer et me rendre à Poivressel. Ou alors, je peux aller à l'ouest et me retrouver à Clementiville.

_Go, gobou!

_Je ne peux pas aller à Poivressel? Mais Poulpi maitrise surf donc le bras de mer n'est pas un problème!

_Chenipotte, me fit remarquer Chemi.

Oui c'est vrai. Il y avait deux arènes dans la direction de Clementiville. Et puis, je suis censée faire un voyage entièrement nouveau. Je me levais. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, c'est pourquoi je me mis immédiatement en route.

Sur le chemin, j'affrontais quelques dresseurs avec Boubou sous le regard de Chemi. Ce n'était que des gamins bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien de réellement intéressant en tant qu'adversaire. Néanmoins, pour Boubou c'était l'entrainement parfait.

Je remarquais alors un tout petit pokémon marron dont la forme m'évoquait un gland. J'envoyais Chemi.

J'ai dis que je ne le ferais pas combattre. Mais ce combat sera l'unique exception à la règle: en effet, Boubou commençait à fatiguer.

J'ordonnais à Chemi de lancer une attaque dard venin sur le grainipiot qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son immobilité me permis d'identifier une attaque patience en préparation. Je grimaçais à cette constatation: si je ne réussissais pas à le capturer avant le lancement de l'attaque, Chemi avait de forte chance de mourir.

Ne surtout PAS penser à cette possibilité.

Pour la seconde fois, j'ordonnais à Chemi avant de lancer une pokéball. A mon grand soulagement, celle-ci s'immobilisa après quelques mouvements. D'après mon pokédex, mon grainipoit était une femelle.

Pour une fois, le surnom vînt tout de suite: Tang. Pourquoi ce surnom? L'origine est toute bête.

En effet, quand j'étais petite, j'avais un professeur. Celui-ci était originaire de Hoenn et avait un tengalice. Lorsque ce professeur nous avait fait un cours sur l'évolution des pokémons, il avait prit pour exemple son tengalice. Ce fut donc ainsi que j'appris que l'évolution finale de grainipiot se trouvait être justement tengalice.

Donc, « Tang » était un surnom en rapport avec la forme finale de mon grainipiot. Après avoir expliqué cela à Chemi et Boubou, je sortais Tang de sa pokéball.

Elle nous regarda d'un air clairement méprisant et ne semblait pas décidée à engager la conversation avec mes deux autres pokémons. Néanmoins, quand j'entrepris de l'entrainer face à des pokémons sauvages, Tang se montra étonnement obéissante malgré le fait qu'elle nous prenait visiblement pour les pires boulets du monde, moi la première.

La faim se rappela alors à mon bon souvenir et je décidais de nous arrêter pour manger. Lorsque je les servis, je regardais les différentes réactions de mes pokémons.

Chemi se jeta littéralement sur sa gamelle et je cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait aussi dévorer la part des deux autres, mais mon chenipotte n'en fit rien.

Boubou mangea avec plus de retenue que son camarade insecte. En d'autres termes, il était aussi calme que moi.

Et puis il y avait Tang. Quand je la vis prendre tout son temps pour savourer la nourriture, je compris que si elle avait été humaine, son maintien aurait été parfait et ses gestes très maniérés.

Un sourire passa. Oui, ça promettait d'être marrant avec des pokémons aussi différents.

Après le repas, je rangeais Boubou dans sa pokeball et gardais mes deux autres bestioles avec moi. Le reste du chemin fut ponctué de combats contre des pokémons sauvages durant lesquels j'entraînais Tang.

Finalement, j'arrivais à Clementiville en fin d'après-midi. J'allais directement au centre pokémon de la ville et y soignait mes compagnons avant de réserver une chambre.

J'allais au self et écoutait distraitement les conversations des autres dresseurs.

_Apparemment le champion d'arène est pas là en ce moment, dit un jeune homme blond.

_Quoi?! Mais je voulais le défier moi, s'exclama son voisin de gauche.

Apparemment le champion de Clementiville attendrait avant de me connaître. Tant pis. Dans ce cas, prochain arrêt: Mérouville!

Mais avant cela, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: dormir. C'est pourquoi après avoir finis mon repas, je montais dans mon dortoir, sortais mes pokémons et me jetais dans le lit.

Tang, Boubou et Chemi me rejoignirent bien vite.

.

* * *

_Le dilemme des surnoms poursuivra Philène pour le restant de son voyage, autant le dire._

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, Philène n'a pas la chance d'avoir une mère pour lui offrir une carte de la région et une paire de chaussures de sport à chacun de ses voyages._

_Philène est tombé sur un ponyta chromatique mais n'a pas pu le capturer. C'est bête. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur pokémon shiney. _

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'équipe que Philène a utilisé pour vaincre le Conseil Quatre de Sinnoh:_

_Massaï, un simiabraz_

_Pidget, un etouraptor_

_Kiwi, un chaffreux (mort en combattant le Conseil Quatre)_

_Poulpi, un tentacruel_

_Dionéa, une vortente (morte en combattant le Conseil Quatre)_

_et Marci, une mammochon._

_Les petits passages en rapport avec les pokémons morts de Philène, il y en aura d'autres, autant le dire. Parce que comme pokémons morts, il n'y a pas (et il n'y aura pas) que Dionéa, Kiwi, Sweety et Lapi._


	3. Première Arène

_Voici donc le second chapitre._

_J'admets en être moyennement contente. D'un autre coté, j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie avec le combat. Oui parce qu'en écrivant cette fic, je dois dire que la description des combats me bloque un peu. _

_Mais bon, j'ai voulu écrire une fic pokémon donc j'assume!_

_Disclaimer: Philène is mine et le reste n'est pas à moi..._

* * *

_._

Chapitre 2 Première arène

.

Ce fut avec Boubou installé sur mon ventre, Tang endormie à mes pieds et Chemi sur la tête que je me réveillais. Mes pokémons étaient-ils obligés de me grimper dessus pour dormir, je me le demande...

Je me levais le plus discrètement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller les dresseurs avec qui je partageais le dortoir. Laissant mes bestioles trainer au lit, j'allais prendre une douche et m'habiller avant de revenir chercher mes pokémons.

Je me rendis avec eux au self et mangeais en vitesse pour quitter le centre pokémon une demie heure plus tard.

L'air matinal était frais et le silence des rues de Clementiville seulement troublé par les quelques lève-tôt se rendant à leur travail.

Je m'éloignais de la petite ville et décidais d'entrainer Tang dans l'espoir qu'elle apprenne une attaque offensive, patience n'étant pas la meilleure capacité à avoir, vu son niveau actuel.

Je fis à peine quelques pas sur la route qu'un gamin me défia. Celui-ci envoya un zigzaton faire face à Tang.

La situation était clairement à l'avantage du gamin et après deux attaques charge sur ma grainipiot, je décidais d'envoyer Boubou au combat.

Une attaque coud'boue et deux attaques charge plus tard, le zigzaton était hors d'état de nuire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de détourner le regard devant le corps couvert de boue et d'hématomes du petit pokémon. Et je n'osai pas non plus regarder en face le gamin car je me doutais que le haut de la pokéball de son pokémon s'était grisé, signe de la mort du zigzaton.

Il envoya ensuite un grainipiot. Je décidais de ne pas renvoyer Tang: le grainipiot ennemi aurait sans doute les mêmes attaques qu'elle, c'est-à-dire patience, croissance et armure.

Là encore, Boubou s'en sortit parfaitement bien. Mais cette fois, son adversaire s'en sortit vivant.

Le gamin me remit de l'argent et s'éloigna jusqu'au centre pokémon.

J'affrontai avec Tang et Boubou un pêcheur utilisant un magicarpe, puis une jeune femme ayant un zigzaton.

Vers midi, j'arrivai devant une maison en bord de mer. Un vieil homme poursuivait en riant un oiseau blanc au long bec orangée et aux ailes barrées d'une ligne bleue. Mon pokédex identifia l'oiseau comme étant un goélise.

Parler de Piko (le goélise du vieil homme) me fais toujours penser au troupeau de poichigeons de mon frère. Je me souviens qu'une fois, ils ont failli crever l'œil de Aurore, la fille d'une voisine. La raison pour laquelle ils ont tenté de rendre borgne une gosse?

Je vous la donne entre mille:

Première règle pour vivre en toute sécurité avec les poichigeons de mon frère: on ne touche JAMAIS aux baies qui servent de repas à ces piafs!

Deuxième règle: ne JAMAIS se ramener avec un bonnet blanc sur la tête(allé savoir pourquoi, la vue des bonnets blancs les mettent en colère)!

Sauf que Aurore a un bonnet blanc et a eut le malheur de toucher au repas d'un poichigeon. Du coup elle s'est retrouvé « ennemie publique numéro 1 » pour les piafs de mon frangin. Qui aurait pensé que des oiseaux aussi insignifiants puissent être aussi dangereux...

… Mais revenons en au goélise. Ce dernier me fonça dessus dans l'espoir d'une possible fuite. Et avec lui vînt son dresseur, qui me rentra dedans.

Ce fut ainsi que je fis la connaissance de monsieur Marco, un vieux marin ayant son propre bateau. Pour se faire pardonner de la collision, il m'invita à manger chez lui. J'allais poliment refuser quand mon ventre accepta d'une manière particulièrement bruyante.

Cela devenait une habitude d'oublier l'heure ou quoi?

Je me retrouvais face à une assiette de poisson et de riz face au vieil homme, pendant que mes pokémons dévoraient leur nourriture en compagnie de Piko.

_Alors comme ça, tu viens de Sinnoh? Comment c'est là-bas?

_Je dirais plutôt montagneux: le Mont Couronné traverse toute la région. A cause de ça, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire pas mal d'alpinisme, répondis-je en me remémorant le trajet que j'avais fais pour me rendre à Frimapic.

_Ce doit-être magnifique tout en haut de cette montagne, non?

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé de monter tout en haut: j'étais trop occupée avec ma quête des badges.

Il me demanda s'il pouvait voir mes badges de Sinnoh, c'est pourquoi je sortis mon vieil étui. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de moi en les voyant: ces badges me rappelaient tous les pokémons que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent... _Et dont certains étaient morts._

_En parlant de montagnes, je crois que tu auras l'occasion d'en escalader une ici aussi: le mont Chimnée. Enfin... Ce n'est pas vraiment une montagne, mais plutôt un volcan.

Je le regardai en écarquillant les yeux. Un VOLCAN? Il était pas sérieux là?

_Oh rassure toi, il est endormi depuis très longtemps, me dit-il dans une tentative de me rassurer.

Devais-je lui expliquer que plus cela fait longtemps qu'un volcan ne s'est pas réveillé et plus sa prochaine éruption serait violente et destructrice?! Tout le monde savait ça! Et avec ma chance, j'étais sure que le Mont Chimnée allait se réveillé pile quand j'étais en train de l'escalader!

Le repas se termina plutôt calmement. Je fis mes adieux au vieil homme qui m'expliqua que si un jour j'avais besoin d'aller en mer, je pouvais lui demander de m'emmener en bateau.

Je repris donc ma route, Boubou, Chemi et Tang sur les talons quand un cri perçant me fis sursauté. Je me retournais

Ce que je vis me laissa pantoise: un oiseau à la tête rouge et au plumage bleu tentait de manger mon chenipotte tandis que Boubou et Tang tentait d'éloigner l'insecte.

Je réalisais alors qu'un de mes pokémons risquait de finir dans le gosier d'un nirondelle si je ne réagissais pas dans la seconde. C'est pourquoi je tirais loin de l'oiseau Chemi. Ce dernier se blottit contre moi en tremblant de peur.

A ma grande surprise, le piaf se mit alors à me fixer. Peu à peu, ses grands yeux noirs s'humidifièrent. Puis une larme de crocodile tomba. Puis deux, puis trois... Et ainsi de suite. Oui, l'oiseau qui avait tenté de bouffer MON pokémon pleurait parce que je venais de lui enlever son repas.

Me rappelant que je ne pouvais capturer qu'un seul pokémon par zone, je lançais une pokéball sur le nirondelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, je possédais un pokémon de type vol.

« Les nirondelles sont des pokémons téméraires qui volent à la recherche de climats chauds et qui peuvent parcourir 300 km par jour. Ils se nourrissent de chenipottes et pleurent lorsqu'ils ont faim » me dit mon pokédex à propos de... De... De Piaf. Voilà, mon nirondelle allait s'appeler Piaf.

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait que je le nourrisse avant qu'il ne réessaye de manger Chemi.

.

XXXX

.

Le reste de la journée, j'entrainais Tang et Piaf face aux pokémons sauvages sur lesquels je tombais. Ce ne fut que le soir que j'atteignais la lisière d'une forêt: le bois Clémenti. Dans le ciel, la lune brillait de tout son éclat.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'étais habituée à continuer ma route de nuit. C'est pourquoi je m'enfonçais sous les hauts arbres ne laissant filtrer que très peu de rayons lunaires.

_Piot.

Je me tournai vers mes pokémons: ceux-ci tombaient de fatigue. C'est pourquoi je les rentrais dans leurs pokéballs et continuais ma route.

Décidant que je ne capturerai pas de pokémons ici, j'écoutais attentivement les bruits des alentours pour essayer de repérer la moindre chose suspecte.

Car si j'avais l'habitude de voyager de nuit, je savais aussi que c'était en général plutôt dangereux: en faisait ça, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de croiser des cocos pas très fréquentables (certains trempant jusqu'au cou dans le trafic de pokémons) à Sinnoh.

Ce n'était pas que j'avais peur. Non, loin de là. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'avais l'habitude. Néanmoins, la possibilité de tomber sur un psychopathe pouvant avoir dans l'idée de me voler mes pokémons pour leur faire subir je ne sais quoi ne m'enchantais pas du tout.

Finalement, j'arrivais sans encombre à Mérouville: les lampadaires illuminaient les rues de cette grande dans laquelle de nombreux immeubles s'élevaient.

Je repérais l'arène un peu plus loin. Rapidement, je trouvais le centre pokémon et en franchissait la porte. L'infirmière de nuit s'occupa de mes pokémons puis je payais une chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Je n'étais pas fâchée d'être arrivée.

.

XXXX

.

Je venais à peine de finir mon petit-déjeuner que j'étais déjà sur le PC du centre pokémon.

Le verdict tomba: Boubou maitrisait l'attaque pistolet à o et Piaf avait apprit vive-attaque et cru-aile. Mais le meilleur restait tout de même Tang: en plus de patience, elle avait maintenant force de la nature comme technique offensive.

Certains ne comprendrait pas pourquoi le fait que ma grainipiot ait apprit cette attaque me mettais de bonne humeur.

Le fait est que je me souvenais de mon cours sur l'évolution, pendant lequel mon prof avait prit pour exemple son tengalice.

« Si vous avez un jour un grainipiot et qu'il apprend force de la nature, sachez très peu de temps après, il évoluera », avait-il dit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'étais contente.

J'étais pressée de voir ça. Et je ne parle même pas de voir Piaf et Boubou évoluer. Ce jour-là, j'ouvre le champagne. Mais d'abord... L'arène!

Je n'allais pas faire un tour dans le magasin de la ville: j'avais déjà plus que ce qu'il me fallait dans mon sac.

Chemi sur l'épaule, je marchais vers le bâtiment aux murs gris et au toit rouge. J'entrais à peine qu'un jeune dresseur ressortait, son pokémon en pleine agonie dans les bras. Je grimaçais tout en espérant que Boubou, Tang ou Piaf ne termine pas dans le même état à la fin de ce combat.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un homme m'interpela et me prévînt que les pokémons que j'allais affronté étaient de type roche.

C'était un travail parfait pour Boubou. Je me disais aussi que je pourrais peut-être me servir de Tang.

Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait la championne. Mais sur le chemin menant à elle, il y avait trois dresseurs. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir entrainer encore un peu Tang et Boubou.

Après avoir vaincu les racaillous de deux gamins, je me retrouvais face à un montagnard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tang faisait combattait un racaillou. Bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés, ma grainipiot s'en sortit plutôt bien. Soudain une vive lumière l'enveloppa.

Tang se mit à grandir, une feuille poussa sur son crâne et long nez pointu pris place sur son visage. Ses pattes s'allongèrent et des bras apparurent sur son corps. Elle avait évolué en pifeuil.

Autant quand elle était un grainipiot il n'était pas difficile à deviner qu'elle était assez méprisante autant là... Tout son être criait « vous êtes des sous-merdes et moi je suis supérieure ».

… Va pas prendre la grosse tête Tang. Ne va pas faire comme Massaï lorsqu'il est devenu un chimpenfeu...

Je la rappelais dans sa pokéball et laissais Boubou se charger du second racaillou du montagnard. Une attaque pistolet à o plus tard, le combat était terminé.

_Félicitation pour l'évolution de ta pifeuil, me dit le montagnard en me tendant une liasse de billet. Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, il te reste à vaincre Roxanne!

J'acquiesçais avant de soigner Tang et Boubou à l'aide de potions.

Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration et m'approchais de la championne. Celle-ci ne devait pas être plus âgée que moi et avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes. Roxanne portait une robe bleue par dessus des collants rose bonbon.

… Je ne dirais rien concernant l'association des couleurs mais je n'en pense pas moins...

_Bien le bonjour jeune fille! Comme tu dois déjà le savoir je suis Roxanne, la championne de Mérouville! Quel est ton nom?

_Philène, répondis-je parfaitement indifférente à sa petite présentation.

_Eh bien Philène, si nous commencions le combat, me demanda t-elle tout sourire.

« A ton avis pourquoi suis-je là, gourdasse?! » fut ma réaction mentale.

Elle envoya un racaillou. Je commençais à être lassée d'affronter encore et toujours ce pokémon. C'était le cinquième dans cette arène!

_Pistolet à o, avais-je ordonné.

_Esquive et enchaine avec...

Trop tard. Boubou avait été plus rapide que son pokémon. L'attaque atteint le racaillou et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle.

_C'est pas grave, avait-elle murmuré alors que son pokémon disparaissait dans sa pokéball.

Roxanne envoya un second racaillou. Là encore, ce fut vite expédié. Je rappelai Boubou et décidais d'envoyer Tang pour le prochain adversaire.

Cette fois-ci, elle envoya un pokémon différent de ceux que j'avais affronté avant: un tarinor. Voilà qui promettait d'être un peu plus intéressant que des racaillous.

_Charge son pifeuil!

J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Tang d'esquiver, qu'elle s'était déjà prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Ce tarinor était plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu.

_Enchaine avec jet-pierre, avait ordonné Roxanne.

_Esquive!

Des rochers tombaient partout. Certains touchèrent Tang mais elle les évita (avec une certaine grâce, il faut le dire.) pour la plupart.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Certes, Tang avait montré qu'elle avait d'excellents réflexes et évitait très bien la plupart des attaques mais ma pifeuil ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement comme ça!

Dire que si elle avait maitrisé une attaque plante, j'aurais été un peu moins coincée...

_Tomberoche!

Cette fois-ci, les réflexes de Tang ne furent pas suffisants pour éviter le rocher qui la toucha de plein fouet. Néanmoins, nous parlions de ma pifeuil. Et malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à être très fatiguée, Tang se releva en chancelant un peu.

Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ais une fierté mal placée...

Je la renvoyais dans sa pokéball malgré ses protestations.

_Alors, tu abandonnes, me demanda Roxanne avec toujours le même sourire agaçant sur la face.

_Surement pas, répliquais-je parfaitement indignée à l'idée même d'abandonner un combat sans raison valable.

Oui, Tang n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes, mais elle s'en sortirait. Et puis, il me restait Boubou.

« Ça va faire mal » avais-je pensé, en imaginant le tarinor de la championne peiner à résister aux attaques de mon gobou.

Sous le regard attentif de Chemi, j'envoyais donc Boubou.

_Pistolet à o, avais-je ordonné d'une voix calme, presque comme si j'annonçais la météo.

L'attaque atteint le tarinor qui l'envoya violemment contre un mur. Je remarquais la grimace de Roxanne lorsqu'elle vit son pokémon se dégager des débris: les larges fissures desquelles du sang suintait sur le dos du tarinor ne devaient pas être au goût de la championne.

Au moins, s'il survivait à ce combat, son pokémon aurait un petit souvenir de Boubou et moi.

_Charge le!

Cette fois, ce fut à Boubou de se prendre une attaque néanmoins, il se releva plutôt rapidement malgré le coup.

_Pistolet à o!

_Tomberoche!

Les deux ordres avaient fusé en même temps. Le rocher tomba et le jet partit vers sa cible. Boubou et le tarinor étaient tout deux en sale état. D'un même geste, Roxanne et moi sortions une potion pour notre pokémon respectif.

Si les fissures de son tarinor ne plaisait pas à la championne, les hématomes et plaies sanguinolentes qu'elle avait causé à Boubou n'étaient pas du tout à mon goût.

Une fois que les deux potions furent vide, le combat reprit.

_Coud'boue!

Le jet partit dans les yeux du tarinor. Pendant que celui-ci tentait d'enlever la boue qui l'aveuglait, je décidais d'en finir.

_Rapproche toi de lui. Maintenant, pistole pleine puissance.

Là encore, mon ordre avait-été dis sur un ton très calme. Roxanne, elle, donnait des indications à son tarinor pour qu'il évite l'attaque. Mais avec de la boue dans les yeux, voir le puissant jet d'eau venir le frapper à bout-portant lui fut tout simplement impossible.

Le tarinor s'effondra au sol pour ne plus bouger. Finalement sa dresseuse le rappela en soupirant. A ma grande surprise, le haut de sa pokéball ne s'était pas grisé.

Soudain, une vive lumière enveloppa Boubou. Il se mit à grandir et se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures. Mon gobou venait d'évoluer en flobio! Contente de lui, je le renvoyais se reposer dans sa pokéball.

_Voilà ton badge et la CT qui contient tomberoche, me dit la championne en me lançant les deux objets. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais mon tarinor est en très sale état!

Je sentis comme une pointe de rancœur dans sa voix. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle? Cette fille était une championne, qu'elle ne s'étonne donc pas si un adversaire blessait très gravement son pokémon.

Et puis, Boubou aussi était en mauvais état après ça. Pourtant, je ne lui avais fais aucun reproche!

Elle me donna une liasse de billet et partit en courant.

Je rangeais le badge et la CT puis retournais au centre pokémon. Là-bas, je vis la championne assise dans un fauteuil et regardant anxieusement la porte menant au bloc opératoire. Quand Roxanne tourna la tête moi, elle me foudroya du regard.

Je haussais les épaules et donnait mes pokémons à l'infirmière, puis j'allais vers la championne.

_C'est les risques du métier. A quoi t'attendais-tu en devenant championne d'arène, lui avais-je demandé sur le ton de conversation.

Je n'attendais même pas sa réponse et me détournais pour aller chercher mes pokémons. Je quittais ensuite le centre pokémon en sentant le regard haineux de la championne braqué sur moi. Je m'étais fais une ennemie.

La matinée n'était pas encore terminée. Je décidais donc de ne pas m'attarder à Mérouville: je tenais moyennement à rencontrer les fans furieux de Roxanne.

Oui parce qu'en fait, les champions ont presque tous un fan club. Et bon. Y'a des malades partout quoi.

Je m'assis à même le sol, Chemi toujours sur l'épaule et sortait Piaf de sa pokéball.

_Bon alors vous deux. Je devrais aller où maintenant, leur demandais-je en dépliant ma carte.

Là encore, deux itinéraires s'offraient à moi: soit j'allais vers le nord puis vers l'est et j'arrivais à Vergazon, soit j'allais vers le sud et me rendais au village Myokara.

_Plutôt vers Vergazon, vous ne croyez pas? En plus, c'est plus près de Mérouville que Myokara. Et puis bien sur, il y a une arène dans la ville voisine de Vergazon...

_Niron, nirondelle!

Je regardais Piaf: oui, je savais qu'il y avait aussi une arène à Myokara mais je ne pouvais pas y aller puisque ce village était construit sur une île et qu'il fallait donc y aller... PAR LA MER!

_Chenipotte, me rappela Chemi.

Oui, j'avais totalement oublié la proposition de Marco: « si un jour tu as besoin d'aller en mer, n'hésite pas ».

Je soupirais.

_Va pour Myokara.

Je me levais et repartais en direction du bois Clementi.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà, Philène a son premier badge de Hoenn. _

_Sinon. J'ai détesté le tarinor de Roxanne la toute première fois où je l'ai affronté (aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que son tarinor n'était rien comparé à ma bête noire, alias le milobellus de Cynthia). _

_Bref._

_Tang et Boubou ont évolué! J'en suis assez contente je dois dire. _

_Piaf n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparition dans ce chapitre. Son heure de gloire viendra un peu plus tard._

_Philène paraît un peu méchante dans ce chapitre, non? Moi qui voulait garder ce trait de caractère pour plus tard, c'est raté on dirait._

_Sinon. Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je sais enfin comment cette fic va se terminer. Après, il faut juste que je fasse toutes arènes, que j'introduise plusieurs persos et tout quoi._

_Enfin voilà._

_A part ça, l'équipe actuelle de Philène:_

_Boubou,un flobio niveau 16_

_Tang, une pifeuil niveau 14_

_Chemi, un chenipotte niveau 6_

_Piaf, un nirondelle niveau 13_

_Des pokémons dont le niveau était entre 10 et 13 aurait très bien pu s'en sortir face à Roxanne. Mais Philène aurait-elle tendance à un peu forcer sur l'entrainement?_

_Bref._

_A la prochaine!_


	4. Mythe et tempête

_Me revoici! =D_

_J'ai pris mon temps ce chapitre je trouve (quoique... J'ai déjà fais pire question temps d'écriture). _

_Sinon, je sais que c'est hors sujet et que ça ne concerne que moi mais... J'AI MES LENTILLES! Allelujah! _

_... Je tenais à le dire parce que quand j'étais petite, on m'avait toujours dit qu'à seize je ne porterai plus de lunettes. Arrivé là, je dois en porter toute ma vie. Donc, ne plus être obligée de les avoir sur le nez tout le temps est comme une sorte de libération._

_C'était la minute je raconte ma vie inintéressante._

_Concernant le chapitre... Il est un plus long que les autres. Avec un peu de chance, la longueur va aller en crescendo... Si j'ai pas trop la flemme._

_Disclaimer: Philène, sa famille et le dresseur sans nom are mine. Le reste ben... On sait à qui c'est._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 3 Mythe et tempête

.

Chemi sur l'épaule et Piaf volant à mes cotés, je retournai au bois clementi. Contrairement à ma dernière venue, il y avait cette fois-ci quelques dresseurs. Considérant que j'avais autre chose à faire que d'affronter des gamins n'ayant sans doute que de pauvres petits chenipottes (Chemi, pardonne moi), je continuai mon chemin en déclinant plus ou moins poliment leurs défis (certains avaient un peu trop tendance à insister).

Finalement, je sortais assez rapidement du bois et reprenais le chemin en direction de la maison de Marco. J'avais mis un peu plus de temps à aller à Mérouville qu'à en revenir dans tous les cas. Si j'avais de la chance, Marco serait encore chez lui à faire je ne sais quoi avec Piko. Au loin, je commençais à apercevoir la demeure du vieux marin. Pressée d'arriver là-bas, je me mis à courir.

Ce fut légèrement essoufflée que j'arrivais face à la petite maison en bord de mer. A ma grande surprise, je trouvais un garçon aux cheveux gris de pas plus de quinze ans à moitié endormi sur le pas de la porte. Une fois arrivée face à lui, je m'accroupissais et lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Il se réveilla en sursaut avant de rougir de gêne.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, avais-je demandé, curieuse.

_Euh... En fait, si je suis là, c'est parce qu'on m'a dit que l'homme qui vit ici emmène les jeunes dresseurs à Myokara. Sauf qu'il est pas là, alors j'ai décidé de l'attendre mais comme je suis partis de Mérouville très tôt, je me suis endormi, avait-il débité d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration.

Une fois ses petites explications terminées, il baissa la tête, fuyant obstinément mon regard. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un dresseur débutant à peine. En soupirant de dépit à l'idée de devoir poireauter pendant une durée indéterminée en compagnie d'un garçon ayant l'air assez timide, je m'assis à coté de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rendis à l'évidence: je ne supportais pas les longs silences comme celui qui s'était installé entre le tout jeune dresseur et moi.

_Je m'appelle Philène... Et toi, demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

_Pierre Rochard.

_Quand as-tu commencé ton voyage?

_Hier...Toi aussi tu viens de commencer?

_Mon voyage à Hoenn, oui il viens de commencer. Mais ma petite aventure à Sinnoh, lui elle est terminé.

_Tu viens de Sinnoh?

_Ouais.

J'avais l'impression de refaire la discutions que j'avais eu avec Marco. Néanmoins, je devais quand même bien admettre que ce Pierre avait pu me fournir pas mal d'informations sur la région. Comme par exemple que je n'aurais pas pu aller à Vergazon en passant par Mérouville car le tunnel entre les deux villes était en pleine construction. Piaf avait bien fait de me rappeler la proposition de Marco.

J'appris aussi que si Pierre voulait aller à Myokara, ce n'était non pas à cause de l'arène mais à cause de la grotte se trouvant à proximité du petit village. En effet, il était sur que des pierres rares s'y trouvaient et en tant que collectionneur de cailloux en tout genre, il adorerait mettre la main dessus.

Je crois pouvoir affirmer que Pierre fut le seul dresseur que j'ai rencontré ayant un autre but dans la vie que de devenir le nouveau maitre de la ligue.

Je fis aussi la connaissance de son premier pokémon: un galékid. Celui-ci s'entendit rapidement avec presque tous mes pokémons. Presque car il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y avait Tang parmi mes bestioles. Snobant royalement (au grand désespoir de Boubou qui tentait de la rendre plus sociable) les autres pokémons, ma pifeuil s'installa près de nous et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, j'étais presque sure que Tang écoutait notre conversation à Pierre et moi.

Il me parla d'un des mythes de sa région: celui selon lequel trois golems aux pouvoirs destructeurs seraient endormis dans des ruines et que réunit à un certain endroit, ces mêmes golems en réveillerait un quatrième.

Bizarrement, je ne put m'empêcher de penser au temple se trouvant à Frimapic. Je me souvenais y être entré illégalement (l'entrée étant interdite au public) en pleine nuit. Au fin fond de ce temple, j'avais trouvé une immense statue représentant le mythique regigigas. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était vrai que ce pokémon légendaire était souvent désigné comme étant le « Maitre des golems ».

Il y avait sans doute un lien entre regigigas et ces golems endormis.

Mon projet de capturer les pokémons légendaires me revînt rapidement en mémoire et je décidais d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces « trois golems endormis dans des ruines ».

_Eh bien on dit qu'ils ont été créé à partir de magma, de glaise et de glace, me dit Pierre tout en fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'autres détails sur les trois légendaires.

J'acquiesçais, de plus en plus intéressée: comme de par hasard, cette histoire de création de golems à partir de magma, de glaise et de glace revenait aussi dans le mythe de regigigas.

_On dit aussi que pour trouver les golems, il faut d'abord les réveiller et que pour cela il faut trouver une caverne se trouvant au fond de la mer. Mais il me semble qu'il faut deux pokémons spécifiques pour pouvoir accéder à grotte.

_Et il n'y a rien d'autre au sujet des golems? Rien sur l'emplacement des ruines où ils se trouvent, demandais-je avec un peu trop d'intérêt pour que cela paraisse innocent.

Pierre me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Avait-il deviner que je prévoyais de capturer des pokémons légendaires? Sans doute. Néanmoins, il me répondis, croyant sans doute que je ne trouverai jamais les golems.

_L'emplacement des trois différents sites dans lesquels ils se trouvent n'est précisé nulle part. En revanche, il est dit clairement que si l'on se donne la peine d'observer son environnement on peut les trouver. Mais après, je suppose qu'il faut d'abord réveiller les golems pour pouvoir y aller, conclut-il.

Je me mis à réfléchis à la façon dont j'allais procéder. D'abord, je trouverai les emplacements des ruines des golems. Puis, je m'intéresserai à cette fameuse caverne sous-marine pour finalement chercher quels étaient les pokémons dont je risquais d'avoir besoin pour y accéder. Le reste serait juste de la capture. Bien sur, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas aussi simple. Néanmoins, l'idée de me lancer à la chasse aux pokémons légendaires n'était pas une idée qui me déplaisait, même si je devais y passer des mois dessus.

Mais avant de faire tout ça, je devais réunirai les huit badges et battrai la ligue. Juste histoire d'avoir le champ libre pour magouiller en paix.

Soudain, des pleurs particulièrement bruyants me sortirent de mes réflexions. Face à moi, Piaf, le bec tremblotant (faute de lèvres), les yeux plein de larmes contenues, me fixait avec désespoir. Les estomacs de Boubou, Chemi et du galékid se manifestèrent eux aussi. Seule Tang restait parfaitement calme, bien que je devinais que son regard était posé sur mon sac dans lequel se trouvait la sainte nourriture qu'ils réclamaient tant.

D'un même geste, Pierre et moi sortions de quoi manger.

Le temps passa lentement dans le plus grand silence: j'avais décidé de réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais capturer les golems. Néanmoins, la fatigue accumulée lors de mon petit bout de chemin en pleine nuit prit rapidement le dessus. Finalement, je me mis à somnoler.

.

XXXX

.

_Philène? Philène réveille toi...

Ce fut avachie sur Pierre que je me réveillais et la première chose que je remarquais fut le regard malicieux que nous jetait Marco.

… Il se faisait des films celui-là. Pierre est pas du tout mon genre en plus.

Après que j'eus salué Marco et présenté ce dernier à Pierre, le vieux marin nous invita à rentrer chez lui. Décidant que j'avais assez perdu de temps comme ça, j'expliquais le pourquoi de notre présence.

_Myokara, hein? Désolée ma petite Philène mais pas aujourd'hui... L'après-midi est déjà assez avancé et il y a des risques de tempêtes... Mais demain, je pense que ça ira.

Pierre acquiesça. Moi en revanche, cette histoire me dérangeait: je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Et tempête ou pas tempête, j'allais aller à Myokara. Et tant pis si je devais arriver en pleine nuit là-bas. Je rentrais tous mes pokémons dans leurs pokéballs sauf Piaf qui s'était installé sur mon épaule puis je quittais brusquement la maison.

Mes projets n'attendaient pas.

_Attends! Où vas-tu?!

_A Clementiville pour chercher mon tentacruel. Il maitrise surf et je suis sure d'arriver à Myokara rapidement avec lui. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça, répondis-je d'un ton glacial à Marco.

_Ni... Niron!

Piaf venait de quitter mon épaule et tentait maintenant de me raisonner. Pour lui, aller affronter une tempête relevait de la folie pure. Fut-il un temps où j'aurais été d'accord avec mon pokémon.

_Piaf... Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire traverser la mer mais Poulpi. De ce fait, je doute que tu aies ton mot à dire concernant le trajet jusqu'à Myokara.

_Nirondelle!

_Reviens, dis-je en renvoyant dans sa pokéball mon oiseau.

En voilà un avec qui je ne risquais pas de m'entendre s'il continuait à contester mes ordres.

_Tu devrais écouter ton pokémon, tenta à son tour Pierre.

Je n'écoutais pas ce que disais le jeune homme ou le marin et continuait mon chemin en courant vers Clementiville, les laissant derrière moi. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, je franchissais les portes du centre pokémon et me jetais sur le PC. Rapidement, je me retrouvais avec la pokéball de mon cher tentacruel. Lui au moins, je savais qu'il ne chercherait pas à contester mes ordres.

Je ressortais du centre pokémon et constatais que le vent se levait et qu'au loin, des nuages chargés de pluie et d'orage arrivaient. Je me remis à courir. Rapidement, j'arrivais sur la plage. Je remarquais alors les silhouettes de Pierre et Marco se rapprochant de moi. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de m'attendre à cet endroit, se doutant que je devrais forcément repasser par là pour aller à Myokara.

_N'y vas pas! C'est de la folie! Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais! Pas seule en tout cas!

_Et mon tentacruel alors, c'est personne peut-être?!

J'avais parlé d'un ton plus agressif que je l'aurais souhaité. Mais tant pis. Pendant que Marco tentait tant bien que mal de me raisonner, Pierre regardait la scène, résigné, se doutant que quoi qu'ils pourraient dire, je n'attendrai pas le lendemain pour aller à Myokara.

D'un geste légèrement agacé (Marco ne voyait-il pas que RIEN ne me ferais changer d'avis?), je lançais la pokéball de mon tentacruel. Poulpi se trouvait maintenant à l'air libre. Il me salua en agitant un de ses nombreux tentacules.

_Poulpi, je t'explique la situation: je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain pour aller au village Myokara. Alors, tu vas m'y emmener. J'espère qu'affronter une tempête ne te dérange pas.

J'avais une totale confiance en Poulpi et ses capacités. De plus, je savais que qu'importe le temps, j'arriverai à bon port avec lui.

Content que je fasse appel à lui (et en particulier pour traverser une tempête, mon tentacruel ayant toujours eu le goût du risque), il opina et m'invita à m'accrocher à lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire: autant quand je l'avais rencontré son caractère de casse-cou ne m'avait que moyennement enchanté, autant maintenant cela m'arrangeait beaucoup, vu qu'il était toujours partant pour des petites escapades du genre « affronter une tempête ».

Ne me souciant même plus des paroles de Marco, je rejoignais dans l'eau Poulpi et m'agrippais à lui. Peu à peu, le rivage s'éloigna. En jetant un regard en arrière, je vis Marco me hurler quelque chose ressemblant à un « REVIENS ICI, JEUNE FILLE » et Pierre me faisant un petit au revoir de la main. Autant je savais que je n'allais pas revoir le marin, autant j'étais presque sure que j'allais être amenée à recroiser le jeune dresseur.

Je me détournais d'eux et m'intéressai plutôt à la tempête dont je m'approchais lentement, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Alors comme ça, je ne serais pas capable de m'en sortir dans cette tempête? C'est que nous allions voir, Marco!

.

XXXX

.

Le vent fouettait mon visage et les vagues s'abattait régulièrement sur nous. Les éléments étaient déchaînés en cette soirée. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel et souvent, je devais ordonner à Poulpi de lancer une attaque hydrocanon pour briser une vague un peu trop haute à mon goût.

Les yeux plissés, je tentais de repérer tant bien que mal n'importe quoi pouvant me dire si j'approchais de Myokara. C'est alors que je remarquais quelque chose: une île semblable à un rocher gigantesque. Il n'y avait aucune construction sur cet ilot, néanmoins, il y a des choses qui sont tellement étranges, qu'il est impossible de se dire que c'est parfaitement naturel: cette petite île était totalement entourée de rochers disposés de manière symétrique du peu que j'eus l'occasion de voir ce jour là.

Soudain, une vague très haute que je n'avais pas vu venir, trop occupée que j'étais à noter mentalement de revenir près de cet étrange îlot, me fis lâcher mon pokémon. Je ne savais pas nager. Et à ce moment précis, je me mis à regretter d'avoir écouté ma fierté et mon impatience plutôt que Marco et Pierre.

Et comme toute personne ne sachant pas nager, je commençais à couler. Je remuais bras et jambes pour rester à la surface. Peine perdue. Le fond semblait m'attirer comme un aimant. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, l'eau de mer les piquant. Je paniquais et continuais à essayer de regagner la surface.

L'air commençait à me manquer quand soudain, je sentis des tentacules m'attraper par la taille et me tirer le plus vite possible hors de l'eau.

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers un de mes pokémons que ce jour là. Je devais la vie à Poulpi. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sans doute servie de repas aux pokémons vivant au fin fond de l'océan.

En toussant, je repris tant bien que mal mon souffle et m'agrippais du mieux que je le pouvais à mon tentacruel. Une fois avoir finis de cracher mes poumons, je dégageais les mèches de cheveux m'obstruant la vue.

Nous étions peut-être ralentis par la tempête, mais nous avancions. Et foi de Philène, j'arriverai avec Poulpi et les autres à Myokara! C'est alors que je vis au loin des lumières qui furent aussitôt masquées par une vague gigantesque.

_Hydrocanon!

Le jet parti, fendant la vague qui se brisa en d'autres plus petites.

_Tenta.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à comprendre ce que me disais Poulpi: il allait plonger. Je retins ma respiration et fermait les yeux tout en m'agrippant le plus possible à lui. Rapidement, mon tentacruel remonta à la surface et je pu constater que nous étions tout proche de plage. Plus que quelques mètres.

Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel. Le vent soufflait aussi fort qu'à mon départ, si ce n'est plus. Dans un dernier effort, Poulpi accéléra la cadence et bientôt, nous nous retrouvions échoués sur la plage. Mon tentacruel trainait telle une loque dans le sable mouillé et je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état. Lentement, je me relevais.

_Merci, soufflai-je à mon pokémon en l'envoyant se reposer dans sa pokéball.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'avec mes vêtements mouillés j'avais froid et que je voulais dormir dans un bon lit bien chaud. Et tant pis pour le repas.

D'un pas chancelant, je me dirigeai vers le centre pokémon. A peine avais-je franchis la porte que l'infirmière se jeta sur moi, apparemment en pleine crise d'hystérie.

_SERIEZ-VOUS INCONSCIENTE, fut la seule chose que je réussis à comprendre de tout ce qu'elle put me dire.

_Veux dormir... Payerais avant de partir, fut ma réaction à son petit discours.

Lentement, je me rendis vers les dortoirs.

.

XXXX

.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais en plein après-midi. Je sortis difficilement du lit et me penchait sur mes vêtements: ils étaient encore un peu humides. En grimaçant, je les laissais de coté et fouillait dans mon sac à la recherche d'autres habits.

Une fois changée, je sortis de mon dortoir et croisait quelques dresseurs.

_Il paraît que quelqu'un a traversé la tempête à dos de tentacruel...

_Mais QUI peut bien être assez cinglé pour faire ça?! Encore un malade considérant ses pokémons comme des objets je suppose.

_Ce tentacruel devrait être retirer à son dresseur. A tous les coups il doit avoir fait l'objet de maltraitance.

Je haussais les épaules devant ce petit discours. Ils pensaient ce qu'ils voulaient. De toute façon, je ne suis pas idiote non plus: je savais que Poulpi réussirait à traverser cette tempête. S'il n'en avait pas été capable, j'aurais attendu.

Je payais ma chambre et commençais à me diriger vers la sortie quand l'infirmière m'arrêta.

_Vu que vous n'étiez pas en état de m'écouter hier soir, je vais me permettre de vous rappeler ici et maintenant qu'en tant que dresseur, vous ne devez surtout pas faire prendre de risques inutiles à vos pokémons, comme vous l'avez fait hier! Vous, ainsi que votre tentacruel, auriez pu être blessé! Mais que vous est-il passé par la tête?! Ce pauvre monsieur Marco se faisait un sang d'encre quand il nous a prévenu qu'une dresseuse voulait traverser la tempête à dos de pokémon!

Je soupirais. Autour de nous, les gens écoutaient et me regardaient de travers. Pour eux, j'étais la « méchante dresseuse ayant obligé son tentacruel à affronter une tempête » et Poulpi était « le pauvre pokémon maltraité ».

_Je ne l'ai pas obligé, il était d'accord. Quant à ma santé, je ne me faisais aucun soucis vu que j'avais une totale confiance en lui, fut ma seule explication concernant ma petite traversée.

Finalement, je donnais mes pokéballs à l'infirmière sans lui laisser le temps de finir son petit sermon. Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

_Vous êtes là pour soigner les pokémons, pas pour faire des sermons à une « méchante dresseuse inconsciente » comme moi. Alors au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris, faites votre travail. Et dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'éloignais de l'infirmière qui rougissais de colère (d'ailleurs, le rose de ses cheveux jurait avec le rouge de son visage mais passons) et ignorais les regards me suivant. Je devais impérativement téléphoner à ma famille. Premièrement pour prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait là-bas et deuxièmement pour les supplier de m'envoyer mes CTs et Css.

Près de l'entrée, il y avait une petite dizaine de téléphones s'alignant sur le mur. Je m'approchais de l'un d'eux et composait le numéro. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'on ne décroche.

_**_Ludi?**_

_Salut Nenu! Alors, comme ça c'est toi qui répond? Et comment vas-tu? Comment ça se passe depuis mon départ?

_**_Ludicolo! Ludi ludi, colo. Ludicolo!**_

Tomber sur Nenu, le ludicolo de mon père était une surprise. D'habitude, c'était plus tôt Polly, la branette appartenant elle aussi à mon paternel, qui répondait au téléphone. Passons.

Apparemment, tout allait bien chez moi. Mes parents filaient toujours l'amour parfait, mon grand frère s'était trouvé une copine et Théodore, le petit dernier de la famille réfléchissait déjà à son premier pokémon alors qu'il n'entamerai son voyage initiatique que dans trois ans.

_Tu peux me passer Dennis? Ou papa à la limite... S'il te plais.

Dennis, c'est mon grand frère dresseur de poichigeons. J'attendis quelques secondes et au bout de ce court laps de temps, j'entendis la voix de mon frangin.

_**_Laisse moi deviner... Tes CSs et CTs te manquent?**_

_Perspicace.

_**_Je t'envoies ça rapidement. Simple question. Dans quelle ville te trouves-tu actuellement?**_

_Myokara. Pourquoi?

_**_D'accord. C'est pour essayer de deviner où tu seras quand les poichigeons arriveront à Hoenn. Parce qu'ils mettront environs quatre-cinq jours à arriver. Et donc, je dirais que le temps qu'ils débarquent à Hoenn, tu seras à mi-chemin de Lavandia. Mais pour plus de précautions, tu es priée de rester à Poivrissel le temps que tu aies tes CTs. D'accord?**_

Je soupirais. Finalement, me dépêcher d'aller à Myokara n'avait servi à rien: j'allais tout de même devoir poireauté quelques jours dans une ville.

_Sinon. Alors comme ça, monsieur se permet d'avoir une copine? Mais qui est la folle qui a bien voulu se mettre avec le seul mec de Sinnoh ne dressant que des poichigeons?

_**_Comment tu sais ça?! C'est Nenu, hein?! C'était le seul au courant pour moi et Marine... Je voulais l'annoncer à toute la famille mais bien sur, ce fichu pokémon a tout fait foiré!**_

L'infirmière revint vers moi et me tendis mes pokéballs que je lui repris tout en continuant à écouter Dennis se plaindre. Ce type a toujours été très doué pour ça, mine de rien. Les deux seuls autres trucs pour lesquels il s'en sortait bien c'était l'élevage de poichigeons psychopathes (ils ont quand même attaqué la fille des voisins) et le deuxième truc pour lequel il avait un don, c'était celui d'arriver à se faire racketté par des gosses de dix ans (dont la fille des voisins qui s'est fait attaquée par les piafs enragés).

Bref, c'est Dennis.

_**_Enfin, ce qui me rassure c'est que je risque pas d'être le dernier célibataire de la famille... Hein Philène? Non mais parce que même Théodore est plus doué que toi dans ce domaine... Pourtant, il a dix ans et toi qui en as huit de plus tu es incapable de trouver un mec capable de tomber sous ton charme quasi inexistant...**_

Ce que j'aime avec Dennis, c'est sa franchise. Notez l'ironie.

_**_Sinon, tu te souviens du poichigeon qui avait évolué en colombeau il y a trois mois?**_

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier vu qu'il m'a bassiner avec ça pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps.

_**_Eh bien il a évolué en déflaisan! C'est génial, non? Et puis...**_

Un truc que je déteste avec Dennis: il est capable de parler pendant des heures de son élevage de bestioles. Je plains sa copine. Finalement, après une énième tirade sur le colombeau ayant évolué récemment, je décidé de couper court à la discutions.

En d'autres termes, j'ai raccroché au nez de mon grand frère adoré.

Je parie deux potions qu'il me fera la tête pour des mois suite à ce geste.

… Pas grave, je trouverai bien un truc pour me faire pardonner.

Je déposais Poulpi sur le PC et sortait du centre pokémon en direction de l'arène de Myokara.

.

XXXX

.

_Ennuyeuse...Ce mot décrivait parfaitement Hoenn. N'y avait-il donc rien digne d'intérêt ici? Il était déçu. Certes, depuis le temps qu'il était dans cette région, il aurait dû s'y faire mais tout de même... Où était donc passé les puissants adversaires qu'il recherchait tant?_

_Sans doute à Kanto, Johto ou Unys. Il avait été bête de penser que peut-être il trouverai quelqu'un à sa mesure ici. Dans peu de temps, il partirait de Hoenn pour trouver adversaire à sa taille._

_Ecto.

_Il regarda son ectoplasma. Celui-ci avait, semble t-il, deviné ses pensées. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du dresseur. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout, c'était son premier pokémon. Son ectoplasma._

_Il reporta son regard sur le bord de mer. Malgré l'ennui y régnant, Myokara ainsi que tout le reste de Hoenn valait tout de même le détour. Au moins pour les magnifiques paysages s'y trouvant._

_Ec. Ecto.

_Il ignora son pokémon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé dans sa contemplation. Pourtant, l'ectoplasma insista._

_Agacé, le dresseur daigna regarder dans la direction que lui indiquait le pokémon spectre._

_Une fille banale, plutôt petite aux cheveux bruns très bouclés sortait du centre pokémon et se dirigeait vers l'arène. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort._

_Non, ça ne pouvait pas être..._

___Philène.

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout les deux. Et elle ne devait pas garder un excellent souvenir de cette dernière rencontre. Un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres du dresseur._

_Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi mais depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Philène, le dresseur n'avait eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête: l'anéantir. La voir à genoux devant lui, le suppliant de l'achever, et en larmes si possible._

_Pourquoi tirait-il autant de plaisir à la voir souffrir? Le dresseur n'en savait strictement rien. Dans tous les cas, il était presque sur que c'était en rapport avec la sensation bizarre qu'il ressentait en la voyant._

_Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres._

_Finalement, je vais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps à Hoenn.

.

XXXX

.

Je n'étais pas contente. Ce foutu champion d'arène avait bien choisit son moment pour prendre des vacances tiens! Au moins, sa petite pause se terminait après-demain.

Et non, ma colère n'avait rien à voir avec le retard que prenait mon projet de captures des légendaires. Non, là il concernait plutôt la livraison de mes CTs. Si je n'étais pas à Poivrissel le jour de l'arrivée des piafs... Qui sait qui pourrait les prendre?

Au moins, j'avais pu réserver un combat qui se déroulerait après-demain. En attendant, j'allais essayé de glaner quelques informations sur ce champion. Et j'entrainerai aussi mes pokémons.

Je retournai au centre pokémon.

.

* * *

.

_Philène, inconsciente? Noooon..._

_Sans le savoir, Philène a rencontré le futur maitre de la ligue (pour ceux n'ayant joué qu'à Emeraude, Pierre est le maitre dans Rubis-Saphir)et le futur leader de la Team Aqua._

_Alors, les trois golems que Philène compte bien trouver ne sont autres que regirock, registeel et regice. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en doutait. D'ailleurs, de tous les légendaires, ces trois là sont les plus chiants à trouver de tout le jeu, je trouve. Même rayquaza est moins chiant avec sa tour trouée de partout._

_Quant au dresseur à l'ectoplasma... Il est important (mais ça, c'est pas dur à deviner) et... On le reverra plus tard._

_A la prochaine ^^_


End file.
